Drugged Up and Honest
by BrasileiraAmericana
Summary: I saw a prompt on Tumblr and figured I would give it a go. Amy is getting her wisdom teeth removed and while hopped up on pain killers, says something she really shouldn't to someone that really shouldn't hear it. Again, horridly short, but I wanted to get this up ASAP.


"I still don't understand why you had to drive _to _the clinic." Amy griped toward the passenger window, refusing to look at Karma and the smug smile she subconsciously knew Karma was wearing.

"I didn't, I just wanted to."

Amy spun around and gaped at Karma. "What about all of that 'bad juju' crap you just spouted all of fifteen minutes ago?!"

"Yeah that was bull, I just wanted to drive."

"You know I hate it when you drive. You're a maniac."

"Uh huh," Karma giggled and it was one of Amy's favorite sounds these days. Amy found herself trying new things just to make her friend giggle like that. It was just so cute that Amy had to smile. "Ha ha! You smiled! I'm forgiven!" she grinned her big genuine grin. My favorite. Not the one she "perfected", this one was so much more…Karma.

I rolled my eyes but let the smile stay on my face. "Whatever. Are we almost there?"

She turned into a parking lot in front of a squat building. "We're here!" she exclaimed and started to reach for the door when Amy stopped her.

"Remember what you promised. Please?"

Karma sighed dramatically. "Yes, no videos, no probing questions—which is silly because I know everything about you—and no making fun of you. Did I miss anything?"

Amy had to smile. "No, just…never mind. I'm just stressed."

"Yeah, I guess you should be. I heard these surgeries really hurt and that—uh…sorry" Karma shrank back at the sight of Amy's glare.

"Thank you, Karma, for that rousing pep talk. I feel oh so confident now."

And with that, the two girls got out of the car and walked into the clinic.

_This is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life! _Karma thought to herself as she filmed her best friend who was currently trying to sing Karma Chameleon with a few too many "karma"s as she sat in her chair at the clinic.

_"__Karma karma karma karma karma karma karma karma karma karma karma karma karma karma chameleon! You come and go! You come and…_Hey _wait _a minute! You're not Jesus!" Amy shrieked, outraged that the person in front of her was, in fact, not the Messiah.

"No, I'm not! I told you!" Karma giggled. "I'm your best friend! I'm Karma!"

Amy's face suddenly turned very pouty, reminding Karma of their elementary school days. "You're not Karma."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not, she wouldn't be here."

"And why would your best friend not be here?"

"She doesn't have time for _me _anymore. No, now it's all 'Liam this!' and 'Liam that!' Karma couldn't be here." Karma could practically her heart tear in two. Was this what her best friend thought of her now? She felt her eyes water but just stared at the blonde girl in front of her. "She doesn't even talk to me anymore and I'm supposed to be her _girlfriend! _I mean come _on! _I kiss her twice, and now she can have as many kisses as she wants from _Liam._" She lifted her hand in front of her face and looked at it, just stared at it for a minute before turning to face Karma once more and begin to make unintelligible noises with her tongue and giggling at her silly sounds.

"Hey, Amy?" Karma couldn't let that conversation go quite yet. She needed to understand what exactly was hurting her friend so that she could fix it.

"Yes, Commander?"

"What do you think of Karma?"

"Karma? Karma who?"

"Your best friend."

"Oh…" for a moment, Karma thought she was going to zone out again and was about to give up when she started talking again. "I love her."

"I'm sure she loves you too."

That's when Amy started crying about how she missed the Commander—whoever the hell that was—and Karma had to jump back in as herself, throwing her arms around her best friend and sitting on her lap in an effort to comfort her friend who was tripping off of some powerful painkillers. "Amy, I love you so much. You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for. You've been like a sister to me since…" Karma trailed off as her friend started to cry harder and hugged her tighter.

"You don't understand Karma! You just don't get it. I love you!" Then, Amy desperately (and messily) pressed their lips together and Karma got it. Oh, Karma understood now. As her best friend's tears were pushed onto her own cheeks it all clicked. She didn't kiss back but Amy pulled away and just sat there staring at nothing. "I love you so much Karma. Karma, if we got married, would you take my last name? Or would I take yours?" She giggled and her head snapped up to Karma's face and for a second, Karma thought she was coherent again, but Amy just fell back against the seat again mumbling something about how her chameleons always leave her for lobsters before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Karma was at a loss. What could she do now? Could she keep up the charade now that she knew that it wasn't a charade. Not for Amy at least.

Karma stood up and left to go get Amy's release papers.


End file.
